


Smoke

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇會出現的原因是因為看到呸哥畫的這個圖 https://twitter.com/mikorei_love/status/1260382005167939584?s=19

淡淡的菸味在房間裡瀰漫著，男人坐在靠窗的地方望向底下車水馬龍的街景，一旁菸灰缸裡有根菸蒂，看上去有被摁過的痕跡，但上頭仍有星火在苟延殘喘。

不知過了多久，底下的人群越來越少，車子的鳴笛和引擎聲漸漸消失，菸蒂上的火星終於熄滅，月亮半隱在高樓身後，房間內沒有開燈，若有似無的月光落在男人的身上，令人看不清他的情緒。

房門悄悄的被打開一角，輕手輕腳的靠近閉上雙目的男人，青年輕輕的落了一吻在他的唇邊，在準備轉身去開燈時，青年突然被男人抓住手臂。

「回來了？」

也只有此刻，男人才會在晦暗不明的臥室裡直視被攔下的青年，對方身上淡淡的血腥氣表明仍有傷口還沒處理，他微微的皺了下眉頭。

「你又受傷了。」

肯定句的語氣讓原本想要以其他藉口解釋身上血味的青年放棄了腦中的念頭，輕聲的嗯了下，藉此證實男人的話語。

「去拿醫藥箱過來。」

下達命令以後男人鬆開青年的手臂，轉過頭又望向窗外朦朧的月色。

青年乖乖的出了臥室去櫥藏櫃拿了醫藥箱，等他又進到臥室時嗅到了比方才要濃的菸味，青年皺了皺眉，走到男人身旁試圖將對方手中的菸拿過，卻沒想到下一秒就被男人吻住雙唇。

一吻方畢，男人打開醫療箱從裡面拿出生理食鹽水，讓青年把自己的傷口露出，輕輕的用棉棒擦拭綻開的皮肉，在清理的差不多後在傷上抹了藥膏，蓋上紗布後拍了拍青年的背，示意已經處理好傷勢了讓他把衣服放下。

接著他又拿起放在一旁的菸抽了口，或許是因為剛剛花費在處理青年身上傷勢的時間太久，指尖有點燙。

男人緩緩的吐出一口氣，正好把自己收拾好的青年靠向他的頸側，一邊感受著穩定跳動的脈搏，一邊吸入男人吐出的菸氣，一呼一吸，房間內安靜無聲。

平日不怎麼喜歡男人抽菸的青年難得的沒有制止對方，直到男人將菸頭摁熄在菸灰缸裡，青年才轉身抱住男人，整個人深深的埋在男人的懷裡，什麼話都沒有說。

男人的手掌緩慢的撫摸對方的肩膀，在看見青年頭上翹起的卷髮時伸手將髮絲撫平，胸口處的衣衫被浸濕，他用輕撫對方腦袋的動作無聲的安慰懷裡的人。

眼角仍帶淚的青年抬起頭來看著男人，此時男人並沒有像往常那般逃避青年的目光，他對上青年的視線，輕輕的歎了口氣，然後吻了吻青年的額頭。

「睡覺吧。」

「嗯。」

將醫藥箱關上並放回櫃子後，男人慢慢的走回臥室，他掀開被子躺了進去，因為腰側傷口只能側睡的青年面朝向他，見男人終於躺上床，青年伸手將他散落在額前的髮絲別回耳後。

男人將青年的眼睛闔上，待到聽見青年陷入睡眠時會發出的小噪音，才伸手將對方的手握住並放到自己的心口處。

「晚安。」


End file.
